


Release and Nothing More

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/M, Het, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Release and Nothing More

Draco looked down at Pansy as she sucked him. She had little technique to speak of but at age seventeen, it wasn't as if Draco could last. 

Pansy was his go to girl for sex but nothing more. As it was, he had his choice of Slytherin girls and a few Ravenclaws when he wanted a bit of conversation with his blowjob. 

Feeling his bollocks draw up, Draco held her head still, fucking her mouth until he came.

"Draco—"

"Just go, Pansy."

He fervently wished he'd be able to find someone appropriate to marry…who he hadn't fucked already.


End file.
